Ventricular Assist Devices (VADs) have a critical need for high performance rechargeable batteries, both implantable and external. High energy density (volumetric for implantable and gravimetric for external) and long cycle life are essential. Clearly, issues of safety and quality control are paramount, especially for implant able applications. US Nanocorp, Inc. (USN) has been created to commercialize a new class of "nanophase" materials (i.e. atomic-scale particles on the order of several nanometers) as the active ingredients for high performance rechargeable alkaline batteries. The principals of US Nanocorp, Inc. have developed proprietary innovative materials processes for the synthesis of nanostructured materials that are anticipated to improve battery energy density, cycle life, and rate capability as well as reduce the manufacturing cost of the active materials. This novel approach can be applied to a wide array of battery materials, including nickel hydroxide, Ni(OH) 2, and manganese dioxide, Mn02, both of which are presently used in consumer batteries. The proposed program will focus on fabrication of these two materials in nanophase form. USN and a strategic partner (Electro Energy, Inc.) will evaluate these materials in bipolar Ni-MM and Mn02-MH batteries using EEI's unique stackable wafer cell geometry. Feasibility will be demonstrated and an optimal system will be chosen for Phase II development/commercialization. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: US Nanocorp envisions a significant market penetration into a $16 B/annum market place which would represent a paradigm shift in the battery industry, with implications for improved batteries for medical and a myriad of other applications, including "3Cs" consumer electronics, cordless mowers, scooters, and hybrid and electric vehicles.